Sonhos e Detenção
by Alis Clow
Summary: Neville x Severus. Escritas para a FestFood do PSF
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: **Alis R. Clow  
**Tema: **Café (bom, pelo menos a palavra está lá, mas ninguém ligou muito para ele...)  
**Personagens: **Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom.  
**Classificação: PG-15**, por segurança.  
**Contagem de Palavras: **298  
**Notas: **Oh, provavelmente terá uma continuação pervertida. Não sei ainda.

* * *

Neville esfregou o chão pela última vez, limpando os últimos vestígios da poção que dera errado, a sala ainda cheirando vagamente a café. Nenhuma novidade até aí. Uma aula de Poções sem ter um caldeirão explodido por Longbottom não era uma aula de Poções.  
Snape estava sentado em sua mesa, os olhos malevolentes correndo sobre o trabalho de algum aluno infeliz. As mãos faziam elaborados floreios, provavelmente comentários ridicularizando o desempenho do aluno.  
O grifinório se levantou desajeitadamente e caminhou até a mesa, um pouco hesitante.  
-- Terminei, professor.  
Silêncio. O leonino engoliu seco.  
-- Longbottom. Eu me lembro de tê-lo avisado o que aconteceria da próxima vez que você explodisse um caldeirão na minha aula, correto?  
Neville ficou mudando o pé de apoio, fazendo uma pequena dança nervosa. Snape não levantou os olhos do pergaminho na mesa, mas viu a cena.  
-- Eu fiz uma pergunta.  
Neville fechou os punhos para esconder o tremor nas mãos.  
-- S-sim, senhor.  
-- Eu acho que o senhor não levou meu aviso a sério, Longbottom. Eu acho que o senhor acredita que minhas aulas não sejam dignas da sua atenção e dedicação.  
-- Pro-professor, eu-  
-- Calado. Venha aqui, Longbottom.  
-- Mas-  
-- Aqui.  
Trêmulo, Neville fez como lhe foi ordenado. Parou a alguns passos do Mestre de Poções, sentindo todo o corpo vibrar em antecipação.  
O ex-Comesal pôs uma mão sobre a lateral do quadril do bruxo mais jovem. Neville inspirou ruidosamente. Se ele ficasse um pouco mais nervoso, teria um aneurisma.  
A mão se fechou no tecido das vestes de Neville e o puxou para frente. O rapaz cambaleou. Outra mão lhe deu apoio, segurando-o pelo ombro.  
Entreolharam-se indefinidamente, professor e aluno.  
Foi Neville que se inclinou, cobrindo a distância e tomando a boca de Snape como sua.

* * *

Escrita para a FestFood 2008 do PotterSlashFics


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora: **Alis R. Clow  
**Tema: **Banana  
**Personagens: **Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom.  
**Classificação: **PG-15, por segurança.  
**Contagem de Palavras: **259  
**Notas: **Continuação indireta de Detenção  
**Nota 2: **Gente, alguém tira o Neville de dentro da minha cabeçaaaa! o

* * *

Nos sonhos e pesadelos de Neville, Snape era sempre o mesmo: alto, soturno e sádico. Independente de sonho ou pesadelo, ele sempre seria Snape, senhor ou professor. Nunca Severus e em nenhum momento, ele o chamaria de Neville; apenas de Longbottom. Ele nunca diria coisas agradáveis, nem nunca seria gentil, pelo menos não de uma forma convencional e em hipótese alguma ele demonstraria compaixão pelas suas falhas.  
Em última análise, Snape sempre seria o bastardo desumano. Por tudo isso e mais, Neville nunca conseguiu compreender em que ponto da sua vida a aversão e medo se tornaram desejo e afeto.  
O Mestre de Poções nunca fizera nada para merecer um único sentimento bom de Neville. E ainda assim, o Grifinório se sentia compelido a dar ao homem mais velho aquilo que ele recebia às avessas.  
E ainda que ele continuasse a receber o mesmo tratamento frio, era reconfortante saber que pelo menos seu afeto não estava sendo rejeitado.  
Pensativo, o garoto se pôs a comer seu almoço, degustando a torta de rim e pensando marginalmente na banana caramelada de sobremesa. Distraído em sua própria linha de raciocínio, ele não viu como Snape o observava da mesa dos professores, nem em como ele parecia saber de cada pensamento seu. Ele sequer notou o sorriso divertido que brincava no rosto de Snape enquanto ele observava Neville se atrapalhar com a sobremesa e fazer a banana sair rolando pela mesa.  
Se, talvez, ele estivesse prestando atenção, teria percebido que de alguma forma pálida e distorcida, aquele olhar poderia se encarado como carinho.

* * *

Escrita pra Fest Food 2008 do PotterSlashFics


End file.
